fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Borsalino
Borsalino (ボルサリーノ, Borusarīno), more commonly known by his alias Kizaru (黄猿, Kizaru), is an Admiral in the Navy. He was first mentioned by Robin during the initial encounter with the Warlord, Kuma Bartholomew. Because of his actions, Kizaru and his fellow Admirals: Aokiji and Akainu, can be considered the secondary antagonist of the Sabaody Archipelago Arc and Navyford Arc. Appearance :Voice Actor: Ray Hurd (English), Unshō Ishizuka (Japanese) Kizaru is an incredibly tall man, roughly the same size as the other two former admirals Aokiji and Akainu. Kizaru is a middle aged man with a moderate amount of wrinkles on his face, black hair, and a very thin beard. He looks and is in fact older than the other two admirals. His birthday is November 23rd. The Young Past Days As a child he wore a large yellow striped hat, much like his older self's suit, a yellow vest and he still had his grin that he maintained through out his life. In his early days as a Navy he wore a knit cap with the Navy emblem on it, sunglasses and also a normal Marine jacket with a striped undershirt. In his youth, he wore a Navy skull cap and he had no facial hair. Twenty-seven years before the start of the series, he wore a typical Navy cap and his beard was not as full as it is currently. He also lacked the gold amber-tinted sunglasses, shirt, and tie, which he was last seen wearing. When he was seen stationed at Navyford as a Vice Admiral thirteen years before the start of the series, he was sporting a large dark grey hat, dark gloves and had a cigarette in his mouth. His trademark pinstriped suit was light grey, matching his tie, while his thin beard was missing. Before the Timeskip His standard outfit consists of a yellow striped suit with a Navy coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, his arms not in its sleeves. Kizaru also wears pure white shoes, gold-amber tinted sunglasses, and a dark green shirt with a mauve tie under his yellow suit. There is a tiny Black Den Den Mushi on his left wrist, like a wristwatch, underneath the sleeve of his suit. He is generally seen wearing a relaxed grin on his face. His pre-timeskip age is 56. After the Timeskip After the timeskip, he switched out his inner shirt and tie for a dark green turtle neck. His post-timeskip age is 58. Gallery Personality Kizaru seems to be very laid-back and easygoing, speaking rather slowly and occasionally drawing out the last word of his sentences, which is strange considering this behavior is in direct contrast with his Cursed Fruit power. He takes everything lightly regardless of the severity of the moment. In surprising and unexpected situations, he is apparently never shocked and even when a pirate fired a bullet at him, he seemed to be focused only on calling his subordinate. He even asked the offenders where his subordinate was. After uprooting a mangrove tree, he laughed to himself that the force he used was a tad excessive. He is also very calm and cool-headed, even in tense situations, such as when Hawkins Basil appeared unharmed by his attack, or when Rayleigh Silvers appeared. He speaks in a politely sarcastic manner and is very mocking towards his enemies, such as mocking Luffy for being too weak. He often taunts and belittles his foes in and out of battle, such as taunting Whitebeard about Luffy being too feeble to lead the charge towards the execution platform. Unfortunately for the World Government, he can be quite absent-minded and irresponsible, judging by the fact he used a lot of power in a kick directed at the escaping pirates, uprooting an entire Yarukiman Mangrove tree, and tried to call Sentomaru with a Black Transponder Snail, which is only used for intercepting communications. He also seems to prefer his own name, Borsalino, rather than his alias. After Luffy sent Charloss flying during the Sabaody incident, Kizaru volunteered to be dispatched by Sengoku to deal with the nobles' predicament, partly to fulfill his duty as an admiral and because he was under the impression that a trip down to the Archipelago to expel the pirate threat would be mostly relaxing and was seemingly disappointed when Silvers Rayleigh came out to confront him. If nothing else, Borsalino appears to be more lax than Aokiji, such as when Luffy, Jimbei and Law escaped from Navyford, he completely dropped the matter, his attitude regarding it being that of a carefree reaction. However, he has shown his ruthlessness. While he never has expressed any sympathy for or against the philosophy of absolute justice, Kizaru's careless behavior shows very little mercy towards his enemies, particularly pirates whom he has targeted. Kizaru even decided to apprehend Rayleigh Silvers, who had retired from piracy over twenty years earlier, simply because, as a member of the Roger Pirates, his crimes could not be forgiven. Following the events of the Sabaody Archipelago, Kizaru arrested 500 pirates. Also, he sees the Seven Warlords of the Sea as nothing more than pirates, even if they are on the World Government's side. Even when Little Oz Jr. was dying after having lost a leg, Kizaru showed no mercy and simply offered to go ahead and shoot Little Oz Jr. through the head. As revealed by the author, his motto is "Unclear Justice" (どっちつかずの正義, Dotchitsukazu no Seigi). Kizaru often comments that some of the abilities of his opponents are quite frightening. One instance was after he witnessed the Cursed Fruit abilities of three Supernovas, he referred to them as monsters, although he was otherwise unfazed by them. Another was after he tried to directly attack Whitebeard, First Division Commander Marco intercepted his attack with ease which made Kizaru point out how scary the Whitebeard Pirates are. When Luffy was launched towards the execution platform and stood before all three admirals, Kizaru commented that this youth was "scary". The most recent occurrence was when Ben Beckman aimed a gun at him, although in that case Kizaru said it sarcastically and still succeeded in getting in an attack while Beckman was shocked that he was not done yet. Since Kizaru always delivers such admissions of fear with a deadpan expression on his face and his usual lackadaisical tone of voice, it is never clear if he is mocking his opponents or if he is being serious. It is shown, however, in his fight with Z that he is somewhat capable of fear, as he seemed scared when Z decided to unleash the power of the Dyna Stone, and even possibly terrified when it was about to literally blow up in his face. Relationships Friends/Allies *Navy **Kong **Sengoku **Kuzan **Sentomaru Family Neutral *Neo Navy **Zephyr *Sakazuki *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Robin Nico *Whitebeard Pirates **Newgate Ward **Marco Rivals *Sakazuki *Kuzan Enemies *Sun Pirates **Tiger Fisher **Arlong Abilities and Powers As an admiral, Kizaru commands vast numbers of Navy subordinates, with the most prevalent of the powers under his command being the Buster Call. The presence of him and the other two admirals at Sabaody Archipelago was enough to cause a panic on the island and make the entire population flee from the island, including the Supernovas. He was able to defeat four of the Supernovas on Sabaody Archipelago with great ease though, arguably, a Pacifista aided him somewhat at the time. He was even able to fight Whitebeard alone, causing him severe injuries. He also has extremely acute hearing, being able to hear activity underwater before the Whitebeard War began. He possesses great physical durability, as shown when he was kicked to the ground by Marco without even receiving a scratch. He possesses great physical strength, capable of holding down Whitebeard's bisento with just one foot, and is capable of fighting Rayleigh and Whitebeard equally despite their Haki abilities. He also has great accuracy, as shown when he shot and destroyed the key to Ace's shackles whilst it was still in Luffy's hands. His extraordinary speed and precision along with his fighting prowess makes him one of the most dangerous fighters within the World Government and Navy, fitting his title of admiral. Even as a vice admiral, Kizaru was quite strong, quickly and effortlessly defeating Arlong. Haki It was stated that all vice admirals possess Haki,9 so with a rank above vice admiral, Kizaru can also use the ability. He was seen using his Armament Haki to negate Whitebeard's attempt to destroy the execution platform, by creating, with his fellow admirals, a shield combination of their three Haki. Cursed Fruit Kizaru possesses the power of the Glint-Glint Fruit, a Logia-type Cursed Fruit. As a Logia-user, he is able to let objects pass through him and reconstruct his body from energy particles. He is capable of moving and attacking at the speed of light, and all of his attacks are based on the element of light; such as firing energy blasts from his fingertips or feet with extreme accuracy and precision. His power is very destructive, causing huge explosions and easily destroying buildings. He also has the ability to reflect himself, essentially moving from one location to the next at the speed of light. He can also make an energy sword out of pure light, which can stand up to heavy Haki based attacks, as seen when he was fighting Silvers Rayleigh. Kizaru has named several of his abilities after the three great treasures of Japan. Weapons Kizaru has shown considerable skill with a sword of light produced by his Cursed Fruit, as he is able to duel Silvers Rayleigh to a draw despite his loss of intangibility. History Past Joining the Navy At age 26, Borsalino joined the Navy alongside a 23 years old Sakazuki, and came under the tutelage of instructor Zephyr. The two were already considered "monsters". A Storm in the Edd War Not much is shown about Borsalino's past. He is briefly seen 27 years ago in the background when Garp and Sengoku were discussing how to deal with the Edd War battle between Roger D. Gol and Shiki. His position at that time is unknown, but it can be said that he was already among high rank officers, as he was wearing the Navy's coat and his trademark yellow suit. Fisher Tiger's Time While the Sun Pirates were wreaking havoc on the seas, Strawberry reported to Vice-Admiral Borsalino that Rear Admiral Kadar's ship had been sunk. Borsalino commented on how troublesome and scary the Sun Pirates were while acting calm as usual. After learning that the Navy ambushed Tiger Fisher by setting a trap, Arlong went to that Foolshout Island to avenge him. Kizaru, who happened to be there, effortlessly defeated him. Borsalino then taunted Arlong and was surprised to hear that Fisher Tiger was dead, before saying that he was going to take him somewhere. He then brought Arlong to G-2 for interrogation and Impel Down for imprisonment. Synopsis Trouble on Sabaody Archipelago Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Navy Category:Navy Admirals Category:Former Navy Vice Admirals Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Logia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Haki Users Category:Smokers Category:Cigarette Smokers